My Only One
by DuDeImDbGfRiCk
Summary: Trunks is trying to keep his job and girlfriend he has to make the choice either leave Marron or keep her. R


**My Only One**

Trunks Room

Alarm clock goes off at 5:30 A.M.

"Ugh.. already." He groans slamming the alarm clock off. He get's up to check his calander to see what meetings he has today. As he checks he see's that today is him and Marron's 3rd year anniversery. He picks up his cell phone to see he also has 5 missed calls. All Marron.

"Aww shit.. she must hate me." He starts getting changed. "Maybe I should break this off.. I don't want her to get hurt."

At The Mall

"Do you think Trunks remembered this is your 1 year anniversery?" Pan Questioned Marron.

"I hope so.." Marron Drifted off. "Bra does he have meetings everyday?"

"Yeah, Almost. He has lots of papers to file and stuff, and when he is free he is either sleeping or eating." Bra said. "I hardly ever see him anymore."

"Marron he might be cheating on you." Pan says.

"Pan, I know my brother he would never do something like that. He's probably really busy. I mean my mom is taking a little break ever since my grandfather and grandmother died in the car accident." Bra says sadly.

"Well Marron has he anwsered any of your calls?" Pan asks.

"No, but Bra is right he is probably is busy."

Trunks Office

"Hey man you called me over." Goten said walking into Trunks office. Then sitting down into one of Trunks clients chairs on the other side of his desk. Trunks put the papers down, stood up, and took his glasses off.

"I'm planning on breaking up with Marron." Trunks said sadly.

"What! Man, you can't! Why?"

"I have too.."

"You don't have to nothing. What about the proposel?"

"She wouldn't want to be my wife. I would never see her as much as I should. I'm trying to keep my mothers business going. I can't have capsule corp go to a downfall."

"But you can't re-turn the ring, what are you gonna do? Wear it on your finger? You know you had that ring made just to fit Marron. No one else.

"I know. I just feel aweful breaking up with her when it's are 3rd year anniversary."

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

"A idea. You throw a party tonight like in about 5 hours. Invite a ton of people an-"

"Goten you want me to hurt her in front of a ton of people?"

"Let me finish! Sing her a song that mentions breaking up. Now here's the good part. So you don't hurt her make sure you have beer's and shit so the people will get wasted and won't listen."

"It's the stupidest thing I have heard. But I have to do it."

"Great I'll call everyone but first do you know a song with a break up in it?"

"Only one. But must I ruin my favorite song."

"Must you ruin your perfectly good relationship."

"Now I need a band."

"I got it again Uub plays the drums. I got some guys who plays piano. You know how to play the guitar, and I will play the violin." Goten say's walking out to call everyone about to day. Trunks follows him.

"Thanks.. I suppose. Wait, you play the violin?"

Marron's house

Doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Marron screamed out. She opens the door.

"Hey." Trunks said with a smile and flowers.

"Hi."

"You just gonna leave me here not bother for a kiss."

"Oh my how could I forget." She gets close to him . Pushes her lips to his and for 10 min. they had a passionate kiss. She pulled away.

"What's all the flowers for."  
"Oh these for the girl I'm cheating on you with." Marron's heart sunk. "I'm just kidding no one is better than you."

"You had me there."

"Sorry, but hey I'm throwing a party tonight for us. Can you make it sorry for the short notice."

"Yeah, sure what time?"

"Around 6:30-7."

"Sounds fine."

"O.K. Cool. I have to go and set up for everything. I'll be expecting you early."

"O.K. see you soon."

Back at Trunks house

"GOTEN! WHAT TIME YOU TELL EVERYONE TO GET HERE!"

"Now."

"You're a pain in the ass you know that."

"Hey the stage and everything is up and ready where's Marron?"

"I told her 6:30."

"You're a idiot."

"Me! Its my house though."

"Oh well lets get the beers out get them waste wait like 15 min. after Marron gets here and sing her the song. Got it?"

"I guess so."

6:25 at Trunks house

"Hey you made it."

"Yeah, sorry am I late?"

"Gotens friend's came in a big van and like showed up 2 min. before you."

"Oh, everything ok you seem neverous."

"Everything is going to be fine I promise."

"Are you planning to sing I see a stage set up and your guitar."

"Yeah, Hey Bra has been looking for you she is over there. I'm gonna go and get ready to sing ok? Love ya."

"Love you too." Marron walks over to Bra. "Hey Trunks seems like nervous."

"I noticed it too. I don't understand why he told me about this party though today. I didn't even have time to pick up a outfit."

"Yeah, he just told me about it too." Marron said till they hear Trunks talking on the microphone

"OK listen up everyone this is me and Marron's 3rd year anniversary since we have been dating. I would like to sing a song to her. We have Uub on the drums, me on the guitar and lead singer, a nun on piano.. remind me to ask Goten why, and oh yeah Goten on violin."

"Goten plays the violin?" Bra asked. Music starts and lights dim. All Trunks had in his mind was how big of mistake this is going to be, and how hurt she will feel.

"Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone"

"Is he breaking up with you?" Pan asked

"I don't know." Marron said shocked

"Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one." Trunks sang the ending in a sad tone. You could hear in his voice he was about to cry. He walked off the stage like it was nothing but went and sat down in his room and cried till he heard a knock on his door. It was Marron. She look upset, but he was wondering why would she want to see him.

"It was pretty random what you have been doing today."

"It's not your fault I'm doing this.. its mine. These past weeks I've had my head on work. I never had time with you. I just want everything to got when it was just us. At the beach, the skiing vacation, but I can't make it that any more. I need to make sure this business doesn't go while my mom is on her break. Marron I feel like you could be more happy with someone else. I still love you though." Trunks started to cry a little. So did Marron.

"Trunks, I'm happy with you. I understand you have to take care of this business. Don't worry I'm not going any where, but I'm happy with you. I don't think anyone else could make me any happier. But if you wanna break up. I wi-"

"Marron, no."

"What?"

"Tell me do you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Then would you be my wife." Trunks said getting down on one knee and taking his ring out.

"Yes! I would love too!" Marron said excitedly wrapping her arms over his shoulders kissing him very deep. She broke the kiss. "But first explain how Goten knows how to play a violin."

"Who the hell knows he's Goten he dated a girl who didn't know how to even eat a cheese burger." They both laughed. "You are my only one.."


End file.
